


Fill Me With Your Poison

by woctab



Series: BDWW 2020 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Duke Thomas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDWW2020, Bottom Damian Wayne Week, Damian is 17, Dubious Consent, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woctab/pseuds/woctab
Summary: If it wasn't for the drug induced heat, Damian would never offer himself to an alpha.Bottom Damian Wayne Week 2020 ◊ First time
Relationships: Duke Thomas/Damian Wayne
Series: BDWW 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993777
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69
Collections: BottomDamianWayneWeek2020





	Fill Me With Your Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Friends, I've written a lot of smut, but this might be the most unrealistic I've ever written. While I was writing, I stopped to wonder if it was making sense. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy it.

Damian crumbled to the ground as an unbearable heat consumed him. It felt like his skin was on fire and would melt off. His mind was so clouded, he couldn’t tell up from down. The only thing he could remember was just before he collapsed, he felt a sharp pain at the base of his neck.

He lay on the ground gasping for air, his body writhing. It took him too long to realize that despite the predicament he was in, he was familiar with his body reacting in such a way. It was rare, but there were times when his heat felt so intense even though he never missed a dose of his suppressants. 

Amid the haze, he was vaguely aware of being scooped up and carried away. The voice speaking to him was familiar, soothing. All the while, he had been breathing raggedly through his mouth. The second he took the opportunity to breathe deeply through his nose, he was consumed by the scent of an alpha. 

Damian hated Alphas… Most alphas because there were a few exceptions. What he hated the most was biology and instinct and his body for wanting to react to the scent of an Alpha. As Jason would say, Alphas weren’t shit. 

His head lolled to the side, and he was vaguely aware that there were a variety of scents approaching them. If his nose could be trusted, everyone that was on their trail was an alpha. 

“I need to get you somewhere safe…Seems you were injected…. Pheromones attracting Alphas…Heat.” Damian could only make out bits and pieces of what the person was saying. As the person ran with him, their grip on his body tightened. 

Damian closed his eyes and tried to think. The person sounded familiar. He was dressed as robin because the material of his clothes was not what he wore at home. Thus, he was on patrol and had to have been with someone affiliated with the Bat Family. It took his sluggish mind quite some time to figure out who he was with. 

“Duke?” He rasped. 

He barely picked up on the sigh of relief that came from the Alpha holding him. Had Duke really been that worried? 

“We’re almost at the safe house,” Duke informed him. 

Damian wanted to reply, but that would have taken too much energy. Nodding his head in acknowledgment wasn’t an option either. With the hand that was resting on Duke’s neck, he weakly squeezed, trying to signal that he understood. 

How many years had it been since he had a heat this intense? It had been so long that Damian couldn’t remember. Damian quickly became aware of a throbbing at the back of his neck. The more time that passed, the more painful the throbbing became. 

Damian was so out of it; he didn’t realize where he was until a cold spray hit him in the face. The cold water helping to clear his mind a fraction. He looked down and noted that he was naked. When had Duke undressed him? 

Between his legs, his cock was rock hard and throbbing. The quickest way to get even a bit of relief was to cum at least once. Damian reached down and grabbed his cock. The water didn’t serve as an adequate lubricant, but he didn’t care. 

Seconds turned into minutes, and soft moans turned into painful whimpers. No matter how hard he pumped his cock, he couldn’t come. The water was no longer serving as any type of relief. All Damian could feel was unpleasant all-consuming heat, and he thought he would lose his mind. 

His hand was beginning to cramp, and his cock was pulsing painfully. Damian let out a pathetic sob as tears began to leak from eyes. Why couldn’t he come? Why couldn’t he get even a little relief? 

A hand rested against his forehead, and he leaned into the touch. Since he had been injected, it was the first time he felt any type of relief from the symptoms. When the hand moved away, Damian let out a sound of distress and blindly grabbed for it. 

“Please,” he begged, not bothering to think about how this behavior was so unusual. If this was any other time, he would have berated himself for begging an Alpha for anything. 

“Damian…. You don’t want this,” Duke said. 

Why was he telling him what he wanted? Damian pulled insistently on his arm. Maybe if Duke touched him again, he would feel like his sanity wasn’t slipping away from him. 

“Touch me,” he demanded. 

“Bruce would gut me,” Duke tried to reason. 

“I am an adult,” he argued. 

“Damian you’re 17, not an adult yet.” 

“Mother has entrusted an empire to me. How can I not be considered an adult?” 

Keeping up with the conversation was becoming difficult. All he wanted to think about was being fucked by the Alpha, whose scent was invading his senses. Deep down, he knew that was the only way to get some type of relief. 

“D-Duke, please everything hurts. Everything feels too hot,” he whimpered. 

Duke’s scent flared, and his cock pulsed in response, pre-cum dribbling from the tip of his cock, and slick finally starting to leak from his hole. It was a bit surprising that it had taken so long for his body to begin producing slick. However, he pushed that thought aside. 

Damian pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on and tried to stumble out of the shower. Duke was there in an instant to catch him before he cracked his skull open on the floor. He clung tightly to Duke, rubbing himself against him. 

The fabric of Duke’s clothes felt uncomfortable against his heated skin, and Damian began to pull at it, trying to get the other man to take his clothes off. 

“I haven’t agreed to help you,” Duke reminded him. 

Damian looked up at him, his bottom lip trembling. “You want me to suffer?” 

“Fuck… Since when do you act like this?” 

Damian cocked his head to the side and stared at Duke through his hazy gaze. 

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” Damian demanded over and over again. 

“You better take responsibility if Bruce tries to castrate me for touching you.” 

“I will protect you from father,” Damian said in an effort to placate him. 

It took his addled mind quite some time to realize that he had been carried to a bedroom and placed in the middle of a bed. The contact of the sheets against his skin brought him back to reality. He felt extremely uncomfortable in his skin, everything was too hot and too painful all at once. 

“H-Hurry up,” he commanded. 

Duke was taking too long to do as he wanted. It really wasn’t a difficult task to get undressed and fuck him. Damian might have never had sex before, but he knew the basics. The only place Duke’s cock could go was either his hole or his mouth. And he knew that having a cock down his throat wouldn’t do anything to settle his heat. 

It seemed like an eternity had passed before Duke was finally naked and leaning over him. However, he wasn’t doing anything, just staring. Damian was surprised that an Alpha had so much restraint, especially since he was in heat and releasing pheromones. 

He cocked his head slightly and squinted his eyes so he could study Duke. The Alpha had a strained look on his face, and it made Damian’s stomach drop. Was Duke not attracted to him, thus it would be impossible for him to perform. 

“Am I not desirable?” Damian asked, proud that his voice didn’t crack to reveal his insecurity. 

“Damian, you’re beautiful, but I don’t want to hurt you,” Duke replied. 

The excessive heat on his cheeks had nothing to do with the compliment he had just received, and it had everything to do with his estrus. 

Damian sighed loudly and rolled his eyes in response. “At this point, it is impossible to hurt me. I am dripping slick all over the sheets.” 

“I can smell it,” Duke rasped. 

Damian shuddered and quickly averted his gaze to hide his embarrassment. It was obvious, that Duke could smell it, his slick was everywhere. However, to hear him say it in such a manner, in such a tone, made Damian shudder. 

“This is your first time.” 

Damian tried not to take offense that it was said as a fact. There was also no need to respond with yes or not since Duke was stating and not asking. 

Maybe, if he acted, Duke would stop hesitating so much. He believed that the longer they waited, the more intense his symptoms would become. It was already taking all his will power to focus on the conversation and being in the present. The only thing that was keeping his addled mind just a bit clear was Duke’s scent and presence, it gave him something to focus on. 

Despite wanting to act, he wasn’t sure what he should do. Damian wracked his muddled brain for some ideas. Richard was always attracting Alphas, and he tried to recall how the other man went about doing it. 

He was currently naked, so wearing tight clothing like Richard didn’t apply to the situation. Duke was already naked and leaning over him, so he didn’t have to smile or wink or bat his eyelashes to lure him in. Why was deciding what to do so difficult? 

It was then he recalled all the ridiculous, tasteless, mind-numbing trash Richard had force-fed him. In romance movies, kissing was usually the prelude to sex. Damian took a deep breath to steady his frazzled nerves. 

Damian reached out and placed his hands on Duke’s face and pulled him down for a kiss. When their lips touched, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. He tried awkwardly moving his lips against Duke’s. If his mind wasn’t so muddy, he could have copied what he had seen in the movies. 

It took a few moments, but Duke responded to the kiss, and Damian willingly allowed him to lead since he wasn’t quite sure what he was doing. 

It was with great mental resistance that he admitted to himself that kissing wasn’t that bad. Duke’s lips felt pleasant against his, and he was easily able to match his movements once he concentrated on what the Alpha was doing. 

His brow furrowed when he felt Duke’s tongue against the seam of his lips. Did he really expect him to open his mouth? Why would he want a tongue in his mouth when he had his own? Regardless of his inner turmoil, he opened his mouth a fraction and allowed Duke’s tongue to slide in. 

It felt strange to have another person’s tongue in his mouth, but like kissing, he realized that it wasn’t horrible. Damian’s toes started to curl when he felt Duke run his tongue along the roof of his mouth and the inside of his cheeks. Was that supposed to feel good? 

When he started to feel lightheaded and was about to push at his chest, Duke pulled away. Damian lay against the bed and panted, trying to get his breathing under control. Did everything feel more intense because of whatever he had been injected with, or was he honestly enjoying what Duke was doing to him? 

“Do you know how men have sex?” Duke asked him. 

“Anal sex. Just because I have never had sex does not mean I am ignorant,” Damian replied. 

“I’m going to stretch you and don’t complain because no matter what you say, this is still your first time, and I’m not going to risk hurting you.” 

“Are you boasting about your size?” Damian asked. 

Duke sighed before answering. “Look for yourself.” 

He peered down Duke’s body, and his eyes widened slightly. It seemed that stretching would indeed be necessary because a cock that big could definitely cause damage. The more he stared at Duke’s massive cock, the hotter his body felt, and he could feel the slick starting to coat his thighs. 

Damian didn’t want to waste any more time; he grabbed Duke’s wrist and guided his hand toward his hole. 

Duke used his fingertip to rub against the opening before gently and slowly easing the finger in. Damian was surprised that it didn’t hurt, but it felt strange. 

He closed his eyes and allowed Duke to continue stretching his hole. However, he jolted upright when his finger pressed against something that made his body feel like electricity was shooting through every nerve. 

“That’s your prostate,” Duke informed him before pressing down on the bundle of nerves again. 

Damian let out a surprised cry as pre-cum spurted from cock and onto his stomach. If Duke kept pressing against that spot, he was sure to cum soon. How could stimulating one area make his body react in such a manner? 

Duke pressed him back down against the mattress and then added a second finger. However, this time it seemed like he was avoiding pressing against his prostate. A third finger was added, and Damian slowly grew accustomed to the feeling. 

His body suddenly convulsed when Duke pressed hard against the spot. The scream that came out of his mouth made him cringe. Damian shifted his gaze, so he was glaring at Duke. The Alpha had a very amused look on his face, and he didn’t like that one bit. 

“Do not tease me,” he growled in warning. 

“I don’t think you’re in a position to give me any orders,” Duke replied. 

Damian didn’t allow Alpha’s to talk to him in such a way, and he opened his mouth to tell Duke just that. However, the asshole pressed down on his prostate once more, which made his brain turn to goo. 

“If you behave, I’ll let you cum before fucking you,” Duke offered. 

He stared at Duke for a long time, his eyes narrowing and face twisting into a scowl, but he didn’t say that he would refuse to behave. 

“What a good boy,” Duke cooed at him. 

Damian’s face instantly flushed with embarrassment, and he turned his body so Duke couldn’t see his body react. Hearing Duke call him a good boy caused a reaction that he couldn’t have predicted. 

He felt a hand on his chin before his face was gently turned back so that he was facing Duke. “Don’t hide from me.” 

“I am not hiding,” he quickly denied. 

Duke chuckled and then picked him up and set him down on his lap. Damian sputtered and flailed, caught completely off guard by the shift in position. He could feel Duke’s cock nestled against his ass. 

“Be a good boy, and I’ll let you cum,” Duke whispered in his ear. 

Damian squirmed in lap and placed his hands over his crotch so Duke couldn’t see how much his cock reacted to being called a good boy. Soon he realized how stupid he was acting because Duke could smell not only the slick leaking onto his hard cock but also his arousal. Hiding his hard on was just making him look foolish. 

“I said no hiding.” Duke took hold of his hands and moved it away. 

Damian felt Duke rest his chin against his shoulder before he reached around to start pumping his cock. He reacted instantly, his back arching and ass rubbing against Duke’s cock. How could someone else touching his cock feel so good? 

He didn’t have much time to dwell on all his thoughts because it took only a few strokes to make him cum. Damian nearly passed out because of the force of his orgasm. 

Even though it felt good to cum all over Duke’s hand, he knew it wasn’t enough. The heat was still overpowering, making his limbs feel heavy and mind foggy. 

“I’m going to fuck you now.” Duke lay him down on the bed before climbing on top of him. 

He felt Duke line up his cock against his wet hole. However, he didn’t push in, he rubbed his cock head against his opening a few times. Unconsciously, Damian started to push back, his body eager to have an Alpha’s cock. 

Damian clung to Duke when he finally started to push in, his toes curling against the sheets. He had never been so thankful that he produced slick because he knew that it would be painful without it. Closing his eyes, he pressed his face against Duke’s neck and inhaled his scent. Something was soothing about it, but at the same time, it made heat pool in his stomach. 

When Duke finally bottomed out, he went still. Damian removed his face from its hiding place and stared at him. What was he waiting for? Why had he stopped? While he studied Duke’s strained features, Damian thought it was really taking a lot of effort for him to remain still. Was he waiting for permission? 

“You can move,” Damian rasped. 

Duke grabbed his hips and started to move. Damian didn’t think that he would enjoy having sex since it was merely a way of reproducing. However, his moans told him he was enjoying it quite a bit. Duke’s cock inside of him felt right. 

Unconsciously, he wrapped his legs around Duke’s hips, which shifted his position and allowed him to thrust in deeper. Damian threw his head back and cried out. Was this the reason why people were always so enthused about having sex? 

Damian dug his nails into Duke’s back and whimpered when he heard the growl that left his throat. As Duke fucked him, their voices meddled together into a pleasant symphony. It was so pleasant that his cock wouldn’t stop leaking precum all over his stomach. 

When Damian’s gaze flickered to the alpha fucking him into the mattress, he realized that he was also losing himself. The grip on his hips was getting tighter, and his thrusts more erratic. Watching Duke was making his hole tighten around his cock, and the alpha was becoming more vocal as a result. 

“Cum inside please,” he whimpered. 

Duke froze, his dark gaze focused completely on him, and Damian shuddered at the intensity. No one had ever looked at him like that before, and it made his body burn. 

“Damian….”

“Please,” he begged again as he squeezed his hole tighter around Duke’s cock. 

“Don’t regret tempting me,” Duke warned before he picked up the pace. 

The thrusts were even harder, almost violent, but the pain felt good. Every time a hard thrust caused the head of his cock to hit his prostate; Damian screamed. 

He looked down between their bodies and grimaced at how hard and flushed his cock was. 

Duke pulled him flush against his body and fucked him so hard the bed moved. Damian could feel his cock sliding between their bodies, and he didn’t know how he managed to stay conscious with the amount of pleasure assaulting his body. 

His head slammed back against the bed when he felt his hole stretching painfully, and then all movement stopped before warm heat filled his hole. Damian could feel Duke’s cock pulsing and filling him with cum. 

Tears leaked from his eyes as he was overcome with everything his body was feeling. Duke praised him, telling him how much of a good boy he was, as he reached between their bodies and pumped his cock until he came. 

Damian’s body dropped lifelessly to the bed as he struggled to regain his breathing. He was aware that Duke was still inside, his cock twitching every few minutes despite the fact he was no longer ejaculating. 

“My tummy feels full,” he complained. 

He felt Duke’s warm hand on his stomach before he pressed down on one spot and made him jolt. 

“What did you just touch?” 

“My cock.” 

“Your cock?” 

Damian looked down his body and toward the spot that Duke’s hand was hovering over. His eyes widened as he saw the bulge. Duke lowered his hand and rubbed against the spot again until he started to whimper. 

“I’ll stop teasing you,” Duke promised as he leaned down and kissed his forehead. 

“How long until your knot deflates?” Damian asked. Now that he had cum twice, he felt sated and could think. There was only one logical explanation as to why Duke hadn’t pulled out, and that had to be because of his knot. 

“An hour. I thought you’d be distressed because I knotted you.” 

Damian shrugged his shoulders and tried to play off the fact that he was embarrassed. He couldn’t quite bring himself to admit that he didn’t mind that they were stuck together. Even though his body was sensitive, it still felt good to have Duke inside of him. 

Duke gently pulled him close and rolled them over, so he was now resting on his chest. Damian giggled softly when Duke’s chest hair tickled his face. 

“If you keep acting cute, I’m going to want to do this again,” Duke warned him. 

The comment made by Duke made him freeze. Damian never thought that he would truly enjoy having sex with an alpha, but Duke had convinced him otherwise. Hearing that Duke would consider fucking him again made his stomach feel strange, and his cock twitched a few times. Despite his prior aversion to sex, he wouldn’t mind sleeping with Duke again, perhaps even multiple times. 

Damian squirmed a bit before carefully sitting up so that he could look at Duke. His face was no longer flushed because of his heat but for another reason. However, he forced himself to maintain eye contact with Duke as he spoke. 

“I want you to do it again…. During my next heat…. M-Maybe when I am not in heat.” It took every ounce of courage for him to mutter that sentence. 

Duke stared at him and then smiled. “Your dad is going to hang me by my balls.” 

“Is that a yes?” Damian asked. 

Duke reached out and pulled him in for a kiss. That had to mean yes. 


End file.
